


Doing It For Love

by StardustMonty



Category: Rags (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMonty/pseuds/StardustMonty
Summary: In the world of music and fame there would be little time to make time for you and your loved one. Also how could a relationship thrive without love in its balance. Hopefully Charlie and Kadee could figure it out.
Relationships: Charlie Prince/Kadee Worth
Kudos: 1





	Doing It For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is but a part of the series that I’m working on and there will be more to come but right now please enjoy this.

Doing It For Love

A year and a half later after Charlie reclaimed his Palace restaurant theater, Charlie was now on the high road to success with his music career along with his step brother Lloyd McGowens who is fulfilling his dream as a backup dancer, and his loving new girlfriend Kadee Worth, whom he inspired. Together along with their new friends, they were able to make huge songs, they were on their way, in a way, to the top of the world. Charlie could have wondered how could this get any better? Well he could marry the one who he inspired to be herself. But he didn’t want to jeopardize what they got going so far. Times when he already had an engagement ring picked out and during one time Kadee’s father, Reginald Worth was able to see the engagement ring Charlie left behind sometimes. But he was able to see why Charlie didn’t propose to her yet. One day out of the blue Reginald called Charlie to his office because he had something important to tell him.

“You called for me sir?” Charlie asked.

“I sure did Charlie, have a seat.”

Charlie sat down and wondered what was going on.

“What is going on?”

“Well first off I got a call from a great theater in Broadway. There will be numerous acts there and we have been chosen to participate.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Also to twist things up you two will be pairing up with another pair. It’s something broadway had came up with, details will be further explained.”

“Okay so any idea when this event will take place?”

“Around November.”

“Okay. Well who else knows?”

“Nobody yet. Which brings me to my next question on why I wanted you here.”

“Sir?”

“Did you ever thought about marrying my daughter?”

“Should someday be an answer?”

Reginald could only smile at that.

“That’s good. But on a serious note when will that someday be? You and my daughter are absolutely great together. Your friendship with her shares no bounds and I was able to feel that. You are someone who some would consider a ‘safe than sorry’ guy and I like that for a quality of someone suitable to marry her.”

“Okay.”

“But I understand completely you value your friendship with her above all else which is why Kadee found you interesting and seems to be one of your keys to success so far.”

“But...”

“Love can take it much further. Just because you are willing to love her and are willing someday which hopefully be sooner doesn’t mean at all that you two cannot stop being friends believe me I was able to see many relationships here in between couples with the same kind of ambition. And most of those missed out on what could be just because they value friendship more than love.”

Charlie has given it a deep thought and he was able to find someone who loves him for him. So maybe there won’t be a wedding yet but who’s to say they couldn’t be engaged. They have plenty of time to have a wedding.

“Just promise me that if you do marry my daughter you won’t hurt her. I haven’t been much like a father to her during the time she met you that day.  
But deep down I love her. Like any good parent.”

“I can assure you sir she loves you just as much and by that same assurance I can promise you that I won’t hurt her. We both inspired each other and I can’t begin to fathom betraying someone who inspired me. Sir that night at the Palace when she was about to introduce Rags to the crowd, I was ready to leave because my stepfather took everything from me and my family.”

“But everything turned out right at the end. Also on another thing, don’t wait for another miracle, become your own.”

Charlie really was taking it all into consideration he really has to think about this decision thoroughly. As he left he was heading home to his Family’s restaurant theater where surprisingly Kadee was waiting for him at the front.

“Hey baby.” Kadee said before kissing in which Charlie returned with the same amount of energy.

“Hey what’s up?” Charlie replied.

“Just seeing how my boyfriend is holding up. How come you don’t stay with me for one night? We’re grown people.”

“We are. But we are mostly busy that we couldn’t have that time. Between the touring and the recording.”

“I know I just want one night to ourselves.”

“Well how’s about tonight?”

“That would be amazing could it be in my place?”

“Sure, of course.”

Without another word Kadee missed him and Charlie continued with what he wanted to do before the afternoon was over.

That night he was able to head to Kadee’s place which she greeted him kindly they went over music together in which Kadee soon got a bit tensed Charlie was now close to Kadee as he soon ended up giving her a massage which she seemed to mind.

“You know Charlie, throughout all this time we were together you lied about a couple of things that I haven’t gotten a true answer for.”

“Okay babe I’ll confess. Which would you start with?”

“The day I first saw you working as a janitor. What did you have behind your back?”

“A picture.

“Specifically?”

“The one with you and your dad. You guys looked great together.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Yeah.”

“And the night of the masquerade ball?”

“You already figured it out. I was Rags.”

“But let’s say you weren’t, why didn’t you come?”

“My stepdad stole my invitation. He though it be best for his agenda to give his sons an opportunity to perform.”

“Your stepdad was that evil?”

“Surprised?”

“Wow Charlie. I had no idea how you struggled through all this.”

“At least I was able to keep a positive attitude. Throughout it all.

“And it didn’t harden your heart towards your friends and your true family.”

“Yeah.”

“Charlie...”

Kadee soon looked at him with Charlie looking back the same way.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel towards me.”

“I feel great, towards you. I admire your friendship and everything, your loyalty. And I most definitely admire your love for me.”

“Then why haven’t we made love yet?”

“Right now I love that there’s an us. We get each other, we work well together, we’re the best of friends. Don’t you agree that all this is a great thing?”

“Yes, Charlie. I do. But even throughout all this I’m also looking for love. Which is something that there’s little of in this relationship.”

“Kadee, I... I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Neither do I, I like our friendship very much baby. But I would love to take our relationship to the next level. I want to be your true girlfriend not a dating girlfriend. I got enough of that already.”

“I understand completely. So how’s about we do something love related.”

“Like what?”

“Like making love.”

This actually prompted a surprise smile from Kadee. But at this point why not? How could a relationship based little on love thrive without them making love at least once?

“Well Charlie do you think that would help?”

“We won’t know until we try.”

“Well... Let’s do it then Charlie Prince.”

Kadee turned around and kissed him fully leading them to both lie down with Kadee on top of him. This kept on for a while until they started to take off each other’s shirts leaving Charlie topless and Kadee with a black bra on. Charlie pulled his pants off until he was in his boxers. Kadee followed suit and took off her skirt and heels and she had on black panties she had then turned around to place her butt in his face and smiled at Charlie.

“Take them off of me please?”

Charlie soon had taken off her panties and she was soon bottomless. While he did that, Kadee found from his pants a condom which she had placed on his shaft and after finding out how big he was she was getting so hot that even Charlie could feel how hot she was getting. After she placed the condom on his shaft she turned around to face him and straddled him as she guided him inside her. Slowly she eased up to him until she was at her core slowly she pushed down on him, yet while kissing him she felt that the pain she would endure after would soften as she kissed him even when her tongue went inside his mouth, once her core broke she indeed felt pain yet the kissing softened only a small bit. She groaned in his mouth from the pain in which Charlie broke from it he looked at her.

“Are you okay?”

Kadee looked at him though still she felt the pain for a brief moment, she looked at him lovely.

“I’ll be fine. Just a little sore that’s all.”

“Take your time okay baby?”

“Yes... I know.”

Kadee grabbed his face hard and kissed him very deeply which had prompted Charlie to finally leave her naked by removing her bra. As he continued to squeeze and caress her breasts, Kadee continued to ease in closer and closer until she couldn’t fit no more inside her. Then slowly she began to thrust her hips forward. Her moans escaped her with every thrust she made making sure that she is enjoying herself then and there. And Charlie knew because he could see her smile as she moaned. As the love making endured there were times they looked at each other lovingly for brief periods, while most of it was Charlie planting love bites on her neck, with Kadee licking around his. Their orgasms were building up and they were getting close. But what brought them even closer is when Charlie sat up and decided to thrust with her. And once again their eyes met but this time it was for way longer than before. For that moment pleasure had no effect on them as they looked ever lovingly at each other. It was right then and there that they began to fall more and more in love with each other. After another kiss the pleasure of love swirled with the pleasure they had built up. And soon their pleasure was reaching for the stars because they were on the road to orgasm.

“Charlie!”

“Oh, Kadee!”

Between the panting and moaning from the both of them they were lost in their sounds of love and it wasn’t long before they were at their peak for their orgasms.

“I’m coming Charlie!”

“Kadee! Me too...!”

“Charlie!”

Kadee was first to have her orgasm and her juices had spilled on him once she was done she pulled out and lied next to him. As soon as Charlie pulled out he took off the condom and threw it in the trash and then he had got back in the bed with Kadee and continued to kiss for another few minutes before they lied down cuddled up to each other.

“So Kadee, you feel all loved up?”

“Yes... yes I do. Especially when someone I loved loved me up to my limit.”

Charlie could only laugh as he brushed her hair to the side.

“I hope now you know I love you Kadee. And even after this I will always do.”

“I do baby. And I will always love you too.”

They shared more minutes kissing before they fell asleep in each other’s arms they were able to sleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.

The next day Kadee along with, Charlie, Shawn, Lloyd, and Tammy told them that there were going to be a competition in Broadway which they all were excited for. So everyone was soon getting prepared for it. Charlie and Kadee had practiced as much as well and also spent every second they had alone making love for love. The world of music and fame may be challenging for some, but not for these two especially since they are doing everything, singing, writing, love making, all for love.


End file.
